


Found

by AceyEnn



Series: Positively Pearlmethyst [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, kind of a prequel to it i guess?, sort of pearlmethyst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst finds her new home with the Crystal Gems, and Pearl tries her best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Positively Pearlmethyst on Tumblr, though as per the rules I won't be posting it there till August. Unfortunately this first entry isn't as shippy as it probably should be, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

It was snowing in the Kindergarten.

 

Amethyst liked snow. She could make little sculptures from it and then smash them down--which she did often, with great enthusiasm. She'd doodle in the snow with her finger, little attempts at self-portraits and the various critters scurrying around the Kindergarten. Sometimes she'd even bury herself in it, ready to pop out and spook any creature that happened to wander by.

 

And that was just what she was doing when she heard a weird sound not too far off from her, and a bright flash of light at what she could only assume was its source. She crawled out of her little fortress--hiding would have to wait. This, she felt, was worthy of investigation.

 

The sounds the three figures made off in the distance were foreign to her. Unlike the rats and birds and other such things that made their homes alongside Amethyst, the way they vocalized seem to have a certain rhythm to it, an odd cadence. A lot more variation in sound, too. Now she was really curious.

 

She ran over to the figures, her feet sloshing through the snow.

 

Two of them, a really tall one with big square hair and a shorter one with a pointy nose, drew weapons; big fist-armor things and a pointy stick, respectively. Amethyst froze, letting out a squeak of fear and confusion.

 

"Wait," the last figure said. An even bigger one, with soft pink curls and a much softer and gentler tone than the others, held up a hand to her comrades. Amethyst had no clue what she meant, but whatever it was, the other two's weapons vanished.

 

The big pink one walked up to her, offering her hand. Amethyst decided to take it--she seemed nice, welcoming. Maybe she was a new friend.

 

"You're an amethyst, huh?" she asked. Amethyst. Somehow the term felt...familiar.

 

"Am-a-feest," she repeated slowly, not sure what she was saying.

 

The pink one smiled at her, and much to Amethyst's surprise, picked her up. Somehow, she didn't feel so scared anymore.

 

"So she can't talk?" the pointy one asked, looking right at her.

 

"I suppose not. Little Amethyst, do you want to come home with us?"

 

The pointy one let out a shocked noise, whereas the square one simply nodded. "Uhh?" Amethyst questioned, still baffled.

 

And so the pink one began to draw in the snow, just like Amethyst always had. A big rock that looked like it had been purposefully shaped; the weird platform on which they stood, and an arrow connecting the two.

 

She understood, and grinned widely. Going somewhere new seemed nice.

 

\---

 

Speech and language came quickly to her, and so did knowledge--of who she was, of who her new companions were.

 

Rose Quartz, the pink one who had been so kind to her. Garnet, who spoke very little but was gentle with her when she did. Pearl, who...well, Pearl was her least favorite, she'd quickly decided. Amethyst was pretty sure she didn't want her there.

 

Still, she liked her new home. Even if Pearl kept butting in and complaining about the state of her room.

 

"What's that... _ thing _ doing there?" she asked one day, pointing at a large statue of a frog that Amethyst had found and carried home.

 

"It my friend," Amethyst said defensively.

 

" _ It's _ ," Pearl sighed. "You mean ' _ it's _ my friend.'"

 

"'Kay,  _ it’s  _ my friend. Good?"

 

"Better, I suppose."

 

" _ Rose _ don't get angry when I say things wrong," Amethyst muttered.

 

"I'm just trying to teach you, Amethyst!"

 

"You're mean. I not like you."

 

At that, Pearl looked taken aback. " _ I _ like  _ you _ , Amethyst. I'm sorry if I've been rude to you. I just...I just want to help."

 

"Maybe be nice when helping?"

 

Pearl sighed again, but this time, it was with a smile. "I'll try."

 

"Thank."

 

This time, Pearl didn't correct her.

 

\---

 

The next day, Pearl came into Amethyst's room with a book. "We think you should learn to read," she said, and this time, her voice was far gentler.

 

"Why?"

 

"It's a very useful skill. And it's lots of fun."

 

"...Kay." Amethyst plopped down on the floor, and Pearl knelt down next to her, setting the book carefully on the ground.

 

"Rose wrote this," Pearl explained. "Just for you. The humans here haven't quite figured out the written word, so she took it upon herself to write you something...simple. Something that's not too dense."

 

Pearl opened the book to the first page, and began reading out loud, pointing to each word as she read it. Any time Amethyst found herself stumped on what a word meant, Pearl would explain it, and despite her better efforts, Amethyst was rather enthralled.

 

"Can I keep?" she asked once they were done, pointing to the book.

 

"Of course you can!" Pearl chirped, handing the book over to her. "It's yours now."

 

Amethyst had changed her mind. Pearl  _ did _ want her here--that much had become obvious.

 

She decided she liked Pearl now, and expressed that with a big hug. Pearl hugged her back softly, as if she'd poof if she held her too hard. 

 

Yes, she could be condescending. But she loved her.

  
That was what mattered.


End file.
